


Love Like Spring

by Natblida_Kryptonian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Happy Bees, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, rating for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natblida_Kryptonian/pseuds/Natblida_Kryptonian
Summary: “Go. I'll catch up with you in a minute.” Yang nodded and shifted so that she was on her knees. She leaned down to steal one last kiss before popping up and jogging off. Blake sat back against the tree, her face heating up and her fingers brushed over her bottom lip, still feeling Yang's against hers. Her heart hammered against her chest like thunder promising an impending storm, and she couldn't help the giddy, breathy laugh that escaped. Her hand lowered from her mouth to the small patch of dirt between where the grass thinned out and the base of the tree began, drawing a little heart in the soft soil.There wasn't any question about it. Blake would pick spring every time.





	Love Like Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, guys, gals, and non-binary pals!
> 
> So I wrote this a little while ago for a user on Tumblr by the name of yeehawblake, and I've been meaning to post it here!
> 
> yeehawblake: "Can someone please make a small one-shot fic of Blake and Yang laughing under a tree and Ruby calls for Yang, when Yang leaves. Blake draws a heart on the dirt and be an absolute blushing mess???"
> 
> This is also posted on my Tumblr, natblida-kryptonian!

If she were asked to pick, Blake would say that spring was her favorite season. 

The birds chirped their song happily above in the tree she was sitting against in the main quad of the campus, sitting on the side with the least shade since it was still a bit too cool to be hiding from the sun. Blue butterflies fluttered around the bumblebees in a delicate dance from flower to flower in the open expanse of yard in front of her. A gentle breeze blew by that simultaneously threatened to flip a page back in the book she had propped up on her lap and wisping strands of soft black hair into her amber eyes, to which she lazily flicked her head to the side to flip her hair back to where it was supposed to be. 

Her bow twitched when a soft snore broke through the serene setting and Blake turned her head to look at the mass of brown leather and gold that clashed against the healthy dark green of the grass. A soft smile pulled at the Faunus’s lips. Yang always looked the most peaceful when she slept. Her features softened, free of any worry and stress that she kept wrapped up under the flirty winks, smug smirks, and amusingly bad puns. Yang's arms were up by her head, her hands folding underneath in a makeshift pillow. The breeze had ruffled up her bangs and the sun reflected off of her golden mane, giving it that ethereal glow that Blake would have mistaken for the effect of Yang's Semblance had she not been aware the blonde had been sleeping. 

Book long forgotten, amber eyes studied her partner with a soft, warm expression. Her gaze followed the lines of Yang's biceps, though her attention quickly flicked over when she caught movement in her peripheral. One of the blue butterflies had made its way over to them and Blake had to cover her mouth to stifle the giggle that followed the butterfly landing on Yang's forehead. She reached over to her other side to feel around for her bookmark and scroll, marking her page before closing her book and opening the camera app. By the time the camera was functional, the butterfly had crept its way to Yang's nose. Blake snapped the picture, though cringed a bit when she realized the sound was still on and the scroll made the shutter sound. Thankfully, that didn't wake Yang…but the sneeze Yang gave when the butterfly tickled her nose did. The butterfly flew away and Blake set her scroll on top of her book as Yang sniffed and groggily returned to the land of the living, blinking against the bright sunlight and deciding to keep her eyes closed for a minute. 

“I told you that you'd fall asleep.” Blake said with a teasing lilt to her tone. Yang only gave a huff of a chuckle in response, her lips pulling into one of her wide smiles. 

“Yeah, yeah. I guess ya did.” Yang hummed, finally daring to crack a lilac eye open to glance to Blake. “What's the smirk for?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Blake's bow twitched again, trying harder and failing to suppress the smirk in question. Yang grunted softly as she sat up, twisting her back to give it a couple of satisfying pops after sleeping in the ground for so long before her hands went behind her so she could lean back. The blonde looked to where Blake had set her book on the grass.

“Damn, you finished that already? How long was I out?”

“I didn't finish it.” Blake chuckled. “I just found…” Golden eyes did a once over of Yang before the Faunus could really stop it. “something else to hold my attention.” 

“Blake Belladonna, are you flirting with me?” The red tint that almost instantaneously covered her face put Ruby's cape to shame, causing Yang to bark out a laugh with that smug smirk of hers. “Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it.” That insufferable wink that Blake loved so much followed. Blake groaned softly and covered her face with her hands. “Nope! Too late! No hiding!” Blake let Yang pull her hands away from her face, revealing a blinding grin and bright lilac eyes that Blake found herself staring uselessly into. “What's the matter, Blakey? Cat got your tongue?” 

“ _Yang!_ ” Yang laughed more as Blake pulled her hand from the other girl's to swat her half-heartedly on the shoulder. Despite feigning annoyance, Blake found herself giggling. 

“There it is!”

“What?” Blake raised a brow. 

“Do it again!”

“Do _what?_ ” 

“I wanna hear your pretty laugh again.”

“No. I'm mad at you.” Blake huffed, crossing her arms and looking away to hide the face that she was, in fact, the farthest thing from being mad. A dramatic sigh from Yang made Blake shift her eyes to the side to see what she was doing. The only thing she caught was Yang leaning back on her hands again. 

“I guess you've left me no choice…” Before Blake could question Yang's intentions, golden hair filled her vision as soon as she turned her head and she was just as quickly on her back. Blake's breath caught in her throat when she regained her bearing and saw her partner, ablaze in warm sunlight, straddling her. The moment would have been a lot better if Yang didn't have that smirk that was just asking for trouble. 

“Yang?...” Blake squeaked out cautiously. Yang rested her hands on the smaller girl's sides. Blake's eyes widened. “Yang! Don't you—” Blake broke out in a squeal of laughter when Yang started tickling her. She wiggled and squirmed, pushing at Yang's shoulders in a futile attempt to get away while laughing harder. The tickling stopped abruptly, allowing Blake to suck in gulps of precious oxygen, though when she heard Yang mutter something along the lines of _“Was that a fucking acorn??”_ and she opened her eyes to see Yang rubbing the back of her head while looking up the tree, the Faunus girl lost it again, laughing even harder than she did when Yang was tickling her. Yang, while annoyed with the squirrel that just assaulted her, smiled down at Blake and ended up laughing with her since it was such a rare sound that came from the dark haired girl. The blonde rolled off of Blake to lay beside her in the soft grass. Blake opened her eyes, saw Yang, and snorted into another fit of giggles. 

“Sure, laugh it up.” It was Yang's turn to feign annoyance, but she smiled and just draped an arm over Blake's stomach. 

“An _acorn?_ Seriously?” Blake's lips curled into a smirk of her own as she shifted closer to her partner's warm body heat. 

“I'm never gonna live it down, am I?” Yang asked as she rubbed Blake's side gently. 

“Pfft,” Blake snorted as she leaned up to shyly brush her nose against Yang's, “Not in a million years.” she breathed. 

“Got you to laugh. Totally worth it.” Yang grinned, leaning to close the space between their lips. The kiss was like spring itself. Soft and gentle like the breeze. Warm like the sun and inviting like the song of a bird. It would have left Blake breathless if she wasn't still trying to catch it from the tickling. The kiss ended much too soon for Blake's liking and she leaned in for another…

 _“Yang!!”_ Blake paused and sat up on her elbow to look over Yang when Ruby could be heard calling in the distance. Yang twisted around to look over her shoulder, already seeing rose petals dancing gently in the air. 

“I better go check on her.” Yang chuckled, giving an apologetic expression. Blake smiled, leaning in to peck the blonde's cheek. 

“Go. I'll catch up with you in a minute.” Yang nodded and shifted so that she was on her knees. She leaned down to steal one last kiss before popping up and jogging off. Blake sat back against the tree, her face heating up and her fingers brushed over her bottom lip, still feeling Yang's against hers. Her heart hammered against her chest like thunder promising an impending storm, and she couldn't help the giddy, breathy laugh that escaped. Her land lowered from her mouth to the small patch of dirt between where the grass thinned out and the base of the tree began, drawing a little heart in the soft soil. 

There wasn't any question about it. Blake would pick spring every time.

 


End file.
